As long as I have you
by Heartbreak82
Summary: Heath watches a sleeping Justin. *Slariel*slash*


AN:

Oh, my first Slariel-fic. I am more then nervous. I really hope that I got them right but I am so obsessed with these two lately that I just had to write a short fluff about them. :-) There is just not enough Slariel fluff out there.

If you like it just leave a review and I might write a few more Slariel-fics rather then my normal Bourton. I hope you enjoy it.

**As long as I have you**

The moonlight fell softly through the window and made his skin look paler then usual. Justin looked so peaceful in his sleep. It almost made his heart ache. So peaceful, vulnerable and open. Heath wondered how that fitted to the brave and tough man that he was when he was awake. But then it hit him. This was why he could be so brave. Because he let himself be vulnerable when he knew he was safe. And here in Heath's arms he was safe. Safer than anywhere else. Heath would always make sure of that.

Heath looked longingly over the compact frame of his lover. As always he asked himself what he had done to deserve the other one. He was so beautiful. His face, his body. Just everything. And what was he? He was just average. His red hair just had this completely ridiculous shade and his skin was way to pale. He had a few freckles on his nose that he hated with a passion even though Justin always stated how much he loved them.

No, Heath Slater was nothing special. He was just above average while the young man in his arms was just one thing: Pure perfection. Heath smiled to himself as he could hear a gentle snore coming from Justin. Look, even when he snores he is fucking adorable.

But it was not just Justin's body that was so amazing. The whole person was nothing short but absolutely gorgeous. He had such a kind nature. Always laughed and tried to make other people laugh as well. He was generous and always remembered all the tiny little things that Heath would forget in an instance.

Heath tried to pull the young South African a bit closer to his chest without waking him up. As always he could feel a wave of love washing over him. He already knew the feeling. It always happened when he had the other one in his arms. He knew he shouldn't stare at him the whole night but then again who could blame him? Who wouldn't want to stare with something so beautiful?

Heath smiled as Justin wrinkled his nose in his sleep and positioned his arm in a different angle over Heath's chest. He was still deep asleep and it make Heath proud that he felt so secure and good in his arms that he would most likely sleep through an earth quake as long as he had Heath with him.

It hadn't always been like this. They really had come a long way until now. No, Heath needed to be honest. He came a long way. If it would have been just about Justin, they could have been like this right from the start. But when Heath noticed how his feelings for his best friend slowly changed there was really nothing he could do then just completely freak out, right?

He felt a bit ashamed about the way he reacted back then. It was him who dragged Justin to bed one night when he had enough to drink to pull all his courage together. It was him who wanted to go all the way down and it was him who treated Justin like shit afterwards.

But Justin, being Justin, was nothing short but brilliant. He never pushed him. He never left him. God, he was no push over and he gave Heath a piece of his mind more then once. But he never left. He always said that he knew how Heath felt right now. And that he would be there for him. For as long as he needed. As a friend or as a lover. But that Heath needed to make a decision because he wouldn't be his dirty little secret. Heath almost laugh. As if Justin could ever be anyone's secret.

But Justin kept his word. He was there with Heath all along. In the beginning just as a friend. They went to bars and Justin explained to Heath how he felt when he noticed that he was bi. But for Heath it was never about any other guy. He noticed that quickly. It was always just about Justin. And as soon as he was sure that there couldn't be anything worse than not to have Justin in his life, in his bed, in his heart, he made the brave step forward. And was welcomed with open arms.

It was not easy. He would lie if he said it was. They had their troubles. When Justin wanted Heath to tell his family or when Heath thought that Justin was a bit too friendly to a certain Mr. Barrett. But then it always just made them stronger. And it made Heath realise one thing: He could face everything as long as he just had Justin by his side.

He loved his family. They meant the world to him. But if they wouldn't have been able to accept Justin, Heath knew that he would have always decided for Justin. He knew he could face everything in his life. He just needed Justin. Together they would rock the world.

He smiled lovingly down on the peaceful face. He was no one-man-rockband anymore. He wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
